


New Year's Eve

by ariallhoran



Series: Skam One Shots [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallhoran/pseuds/ariallhoran
Summary: Lucas wasn't the kind of guy that celebrates New Year's Eve or any Christmas day with big family or friends meals or goes out for partying. He always stayed home, just a little lunch or dinner with mom or dad and that's it.But this year is going to be different.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Skam One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394707
Kudos: 15





	New Year's Eve

Lucas wasn't that kind of guy who celebrate Christmas with big family meals and friends parties. He stayed home for lunch or dinner with his mom or dad and that's all. For him, Christmas was about staying home with his bizarre family and watching Christmas movies. No friends parties, no going out after family meals. He thought that this year was going to be the same, but he was wrong. Eliott was going to stay with him for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and on New Year's Eve he was going to stay at the Demaury's. 

On Christmas' Eve, Lucas and Eliott spent the night with Lucas' father and his new family. Lucas sent Eliott the restaurant's address for them to met there. Lucas was wearing a black turtle neck jumper, a pair of black suit trousers with a dark gray short coat. He tried not to seem very formal but, when he saw Eliott, he thought he look pretty insecure about his outfit. Eliott was wearing a blue shirt with little patterns on it and a pair of suit trausers with a black coat that looked so good on him that Lucas was nearly about to go to get change because he thought he was wearing like an appropriate outfit. 

'I told you not to be this formal' Lucas said before hugging Eliott. 

'It's not like I'm wearing a tuxedo ore anything like that' Eliott said before kissing Lucas' lips 'You look perfect' 

'Compare to you I look like I'm wearing a fucking pijama' 

'You are perfect, you look perfect, Lulu' said Eliott 'I missed you' 

'You couldn' t miss me! You left my house for 5 hours? We've been only apart for 5 hours, Eliott! ' Lucas laugh. 

They wait for Lucas' dad before going into the restaurant. He came 15minutes later with his new wife and her 14 years old child. Camille gave a kiss to Eliott and to Lucas while Jean gave an uncomfortable hug to his son and a handshake to Eliott. Dylan, Camille's son, just said 'Hi' trying not to sound very rude. 

Dinner was nicer than Lucas expected. His dad was speaking but he was also asking Lucas or Eliott about their lives or about their plans for the holidays meaning it. Camille was included in that conversation. 

'So, Dylan, do you like art? I know some people that could...' Eliot tried to make a conversation with Dylan, but he interrupted him. 

'No, I don't like art' he looked up from his phone for the first time in the whole night but it only was for a few seconds. 

The rest of the night was pretty relaxed and, for the first time since his parents got divorced, comfortable. 

Eliott and Lucas cam back to Lucas' home at 3a.m. After dinner, his dad and Camille invited them to a friend party. The party was at Dylan's friend's house. That accepted but at 3 am Lucas was too tired and they decided to go home. 

Eliott left some clothes at Lucas' house since the last time he spent the night there. Lucas' mom insisted to, 'just in case you need it one day' she said. She was right. 

'It was a nice night, isn't it?' said Eliott from his big spoon position. 

'Yes' Lucas said 'Thank you for coming' 

They didn't need to say anything more. 

****  
'Wake up, Lu! Santa came! Santa came!' a little body jumped into his bed. 

Lucas opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Eliott's chest before his boyfriend nearly fell down of the bed. They wasn't expecting that Lucas 9 years old cousin was in the house. 

'Lu, Lu! Let's go open the presents Santa brought!' 

Lizzie sat on Lucas' legs excited and shaked Lucas until he decided to got up. 

'Eliott, Eliott, let's wake up! Santa came!' said Lucas once he got up from bed while Eliott just put the duvet upon his head. Lucas just push him out of bed 'Eli, Santa came, so move your big ass out of the room' 

Eliott couldn't stop laughing. 'OK, OK I'm on my way' 

A few seconds later, Lizzie, Lucas and Eliott were sitting on the carpet next to the Christmas tree. Lizzie couldn't stop opening presents while Eliott and Lucas were drinking a hot mug of coffee aunt Sylvia made for last night. 

Once Lizzie had finished with her presents, she gave Lucas his. He knew his mom bought him a pair of Nike trainers and a Christmas jumper to use on Christmas day, and his aunt Sylvia bought him his favorite parfum. She'd bought him the same parfum every single Christmas since he was 14. She also gave him a watch. 

'Santa knew you broke your watch!' said Lizzie excited

'Of course he knew it! He knows everything!' said aunt Sylvia from de dinning table. 

'Look! Eliott! He also gave you presents!' Lizzie passed Eliott a big box wrapped in the same wrapping paper as Lucas' presents from his mom. 

'Anne! You shouldn't...' Eliott was about to complain, but Lucas' mom didn't let him. 

'It wasn't me! It must be Santa that knew that you were staying the Christmas' she said smiling. Lucas had never seen her like that since his parents broke up. 

'Well... Thank you, Santa, then' Eliott said looking to Anne. 

Lucas knew what it was. 

'Eliott, look! It's the same as Lucas'. Now you will be matching on Christmas lunch!' Lizzie said excited. She was a very easyly exciting girl. 

'Yes, we will be matching!' Eliott said hugging Lucas' back. 

But that wasn't the only present Eliott's got. Aunt Sylvia gave him a sweatshirt. He knew Lucas picked it up because a few weeks ago, they were buying some Christmas presents together when Eliott saw that sweatshirt and he loved it. 

By the time they were nearly finishing opening present, Lucas and Eliott exchanged theirs. Eliott was the first one to opened his boyfriend's present. 

'Oh my God! Lucas! I love it! Thank you!' Eliott couldn't resist not kissing Lucas in front of his family. He knew that Lucas didn't like being affectionate in front of his family, but Eliott couldn't resist. 

'What is it!?' said Lizzie approaching them trying to look at the box Eliott's got. 

'They are some tickets from an art gallery. I wanted to go since July, thank you, thank you thank you!' Eliott said kissing Lucas' cheek over and over again making everyone laugh.' Well... It is your turn! Open it' 

Lucas was really excited to opened Eliott's presents. It was big and light at the same time. When he opened It, he couldn't say anything. He just hid his head at Eliott's neck trying not to cry. 

'Do you like it?' said Eliott. He knew he loved it. Lucas moved his head. 

'Really? It is a big collage of drawings of raccoons and hedgehogs' said Lizzie a bit disappointed about Lucas' present. 

Nobody said anything. They just laughed. 

At lunchtime, all his mother's family came to Lucas' house. They weren't many people, just his aunt Sylvia with Lizzie, his aunt Sophie with her husband George and the twins, Edgar and Matthiew, and his grandmother Eliene. Lucas wasn't very close to his aunt Sophie and her family, neither to his grandmother. His grandmother could be really anoying if she wanted to, for Lucas and Eliott's luck, this year his grandmother was aphonic and she couldn't talk much. 

They'd got some kind of meat that aunt Sylvia and Lucas' mom cooked that morning. Eliott insisted to cook something for the dessert, but Lucas told him better not. Instead, Eliott and Lucas went to the bakery to buy something for dessert. Lunch was nice, they all were talking. Edgar and Matthiew were really interested in asking Eliott about his life, Edgar wanted to study arts so he and Eliott had a lot to talk about, Matthiew wanted to know more about Eliott and Lucas relationship, how they met, how Eliott asked Lucas to be his boyfriend... Lucas was tired of asking those kind of questions. 

'Lu! Have you finished eating?' said little Lizzie with a big smile. 

'Yes, why? What do you want Lizzie?' Lucas knew that his cousin wanted something in particular. 

'Can we play with the game Santa gave me? Can Eliott play with us?' 

So that's how Eliott and Lucas spent their Christmas day, playing some card game, listening to Lucas' mom and aunt sing some Christmas carrols probably too loud that the neighbour could hear them. And, as always, what was a Christmas lunch become a Christmas dinner eating some of the rests of the lunch.

****  
'What should I wear? A suit? Or is it too formal?' said Lucas. 

He met Eliott's family months ago, but this was different. It was New Year's Eve and he was going to be with them at a country house at a tiny village outside Paris. This time was the first time that Lucas was going to spent New Year's Eve without his mother and he was nervous. All those New Year's Eve were quiet, just a dinner and then after the last minute of the year they drunk a few cups of champagne and watch the TV programs about old music or old TV shows through the years. But he knew this years was going to be different, and he was really anxious about it. 

'Not very formal, just pack a shirt or a jumper or both and a pair of trausers' said Eliott lying on Lucas' bed. 'Will you be less nervous if I told you that I'm going to be wearing a tracksuit?' 

'No' said Lucas packing a pair of shirts and jumpers. 

Two hours later they were sitting at the back sits of Eliott's parent's car and 20 minutes later they got to the rent house. Eliott's aunt, Claudia, was the only one at the house. 

'Hey! C' mon guys! Time to choose a room for tonight, the last for people will be sleeping on those couchs' said Claudia from the porch of the house. 'You are lucky, they are like 6 rooms free' 

Lucas looked at Eliott. '6 rooms free? How many rooms does the house have?' 

'I think like 8. This house used to be a hostel at the 40's' said Eliott's dad

'OH...' Lucas didn't know what to say... That must had been expensive to rent... 

Eliott took Lucas' hand and took him inside the house. 'Let's choose a room. But I think that we are not going to use it anyways...' 

Eliott was right. That day, after everyone came,every one out of 30 people went out to buy something to eat those 3 days they were spending in the house. Lucas didn't know how they made it, but all those 30 people fitted in the house. 

'Theo, how much is it? I mean the rent house and the food and all that' asked Lucas to Eliott's father. 

'That's nothing, it is all already payed' said Theo

'But, no... I hasn't payed anything, tell me...' Lucas tried to continue speaking, but Eliott's dad didn't let him. 

'We are paying for houses, so I'm paying for Eliott, for Emily, for my wife and for me. And as you are with Eliott I'm paying for you as well, you are part of the family, you are part of the house so don't insist, I won't let you pay anything these days' Lucas didn't know what to say... 

'But you don't have to do it, I have my own money and I don't want you to pay my part...' said Lucas. Theo looked at him and Lucas knew that he was not going to change his mind. 'But... Thank you, Theo, really.' 

'Don't say thank you. You own me a glass of wine' said Theo joking. 

'One or all the glasses that you want' said Lucas laughing. 

'You will regret saying that' said Eliott hugging Lucas from behind and kissing his cheek. 

****  
New Year's Eve came, Eliott and Lucas went out they afternoon to walk around the village and after the walk they went back to the house, where Claudia (Eliott's youngest aunt) almost put the two of them into the shower because it was almost dinner time.

Lucas showered first and while Eliott's got the shower, Lucas were getting dressed. He finally choose a white shirt with some patterns and a black pair of jeans with a pair of beige Chelseas.

When Eliott came out from the shower he was dressed pretty much like Lucas, a grey shirt, a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of beige Chelseas. They had the same pair of boots. Eliott's mom bought them for Christmas for the two of them. 

'You look stunning' said Eliott before kissing Lucas  
'I'm lucky all my older cousins have boyfriends or they are straight'

'Well...I like young people...' said Lucas playing with Eliott.

'No, you don't' said Eliott kissing Lucas again.

'C'mon lovebirds! It's dinner time, don't make me go into that room or you'll regret it!' said aunt Claudia from the other side of the door.

'We're coming!' answered Eliott. 'Ready?' he offered his hand to Lucas.

'Ready' Lucas took Eliott's hand and the went out of their room.

Dinner was better than Lucas expected. He thought that he was going to be a bit uncomfortable with all more than 30 people in the house, but he wasn't. Eliott's cousins and their partners were really fun, and Eliott's dad didn't stop coming and going to make sure Lucas was fine. 

'Dad, he's fine. Don't worry. I know how to take care of my boyfriend' said Eliott laughing.

'Is he your boyfriend?' said Leah, one of Eliott's cousins. She was 7 years old. 'I thought that he was mine!' 

'I'm your boyfriend, Leah. Don't worry' said Lucas making everyone laugh because of Eliott's face.

'Dad! Say something!' said Eliott trying to sound angry.

'You deserved it, son' everyone laugh.

It was nearly midnight when Eliott's dad and uncles started preparing the champaign and gave everyone that could drink a glass of it. 

'Five.... Four... Three.... Two... One...' everyone shout exiceted.

'Hapoy New Year' Eliott and Lucas kissed like there was no one in the room. 'I love you'

They kissed again. But this time, Leah hugged them and made the stopped the kiss. They congratulated every one in the house and they toasted with the champaign.

One of Eliott's cousin's boyfriends was a DJ at some pub from Lyon, so he put some music and everyone started partying. 

It was around 3am when they put the kids to bed and aunt Monic and uncle Francis were volunteers to stay with them while everyone went to a local pub.

When Eliott brought Lucas' coat, Lucas was a bit undecided about to go. He never went out for New Year's Eve and he was nervous.

'It will be fine, I promise. It's a local pub that my uncle Liam' s friends runs. ' said Eliott putting on Lucas his coat.' We will have a lot of fun'

And he was right. The pub had a few people in it, but once Eliott's family arrived it was crowded. It was a tinny pub, but they had a lot of fun. Lucas danced with Eliott, with his sister, with her mom, cousins... He stopped couting. He sang all night long with Eliott by his side. 

Eliott was having fun, he danced and sang all night long, too. And the most important thing to him was being with Lucas all night, and he did. 

'I really really enjoyed the day' said Lucas putting himself as near as he can of Eliott's chest.

'Me too' said Eliott kissing Lucas head.

'I love you' said Lucas to Eliott.

It was nearly 8am in the morning when Lucas and Eliott felt asleep.


End file.
